All Grown Up
by jop
Summary: It's bad enough that Draco's obssession with her is increasing, but why must Hermoine think he's in love with her and why is Potter after her again? D/G!
1. Default Chapter

new story!!!!!! , im so glad i finally wrote it down, R/R!  
remember, this started when ginny was 20 and draco, 21!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The times have changed. my father is dead. voldemort is defeated. everyone's back to normal. now im all alone......  
  
"Draco?" Hermoine asked. she looked worried. draco silently cursed. he didn't like hermoine. or maybe he should put it this way. he USED TO like her. it's now all a past. too bad she misunderstands. she thinks he likes her. everytime he tries to talk she starts babbling about some magic book she read. i mean, it gets kinda old.  
  
"...so that's why that book was the top bestseller for the month of february." hermoine finished. draco stared at her. How could she live like this? oh god, get me out of here! "you know what hermoine? i forgot! today there is a company meeting! it totally slipped my mind!" he lied smoothly.  
  
"oh no! you better get going then, i know what a hard time your boss gives you!"  
  
Draco stood up and quickly walked away feeling really lucky. First he went to get a drink in another cafe and then really made his way to his office in case hermoine calls.   
  
As Draco was walking up the steps to his company, he met the girl he started taking a liking to since his last year - Ginny Weasley. "Hey" she greeted. she obviously wasn't very interested in him. she never was interested in him. he was really glad about the fact that she did not call him names. she sort of stopped when they entered the working world.  
  
he grinned. "i was about to go up" he told her. "cool. I'm about to go and grab a bite. I'm meeting Harry. See you later?" Draco nodded and she walked off.  
  
Draco just loved to order his staff about. He was always asking them to do things. His partner was Ginny Weasley, which meant he got to see her everyday. They worked for the daily prophet sports column. they had staff under them to order about, not that Ginny does that though, and a really really big office they shared together.   
  
He got his desk just beside the window while Ginny got hers just opposite his. He thought about all the times they had ncie conversations. Ginny was never really enthusiastic about them, but he was, just that he never showed it. right now, stupid potter was after her. he really hated potter. thank god Ginny didn't return his affections.  
  
Potter was always calling Ginny. both of them would talk for a long time then hang up. he didn't understand what their relationship was all about. it was more than friends, less than lovers.   
  
The door opened. Ginny entered holding a cup of pumpkin juice. she beamed "I see that you started working on next weeks column?" her gaze on the papers and pen on his desk. " yeah, i figured it was now or never." she walked over to her desk and started doing her own things  
  
"I hope you and 'moine are doing alright, Harry and Ron are really worried about your relationship with her. They told me to keep an eye on you. not that they have already accepted it yet. But it's okay, they'll accept it one day." she added with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Draco looked at her " are you kidding me? me and hermoine never had a relationship! it was all wishful thinking on her part!" Ginny looked confused. "are you cheating on her?" she asked suspisciously.  
  
" Ginny, come on, like I said, I don't like her! she thinks im in love with her! everytime I try to tell her, she starts talking about a book! it's really difficult."  
  
Ginny looked down. " Draco, then you had better tell her before this gets out of hand." "i know" he replied. "I'm trying."   
  
"Did you know that Ron likes herm? have you ever noticed that?  
  
"I've never noticed potty and his sidekick, and I dont plan to." Ginny sighed  
  
"Draco, if your attitude is always like this, you'll end up with zero friends"   
  
"Look, try to talk to Hermoine again, MAKE her understand. I don't want you hurting her. right now I'm going out to get a breather. I'll be at the garden if anyting important comes up."  
  
With that, she disappeared. Draco sighed and leaned back on his chair.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
PLease review! I'm begging you! my bro is bugging me for the computer. so i gotta stop here. Ciao! 


	2. applications, words, more words

chap 2 here! hope you all enjoyed it so far...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco got up of his chair and lazily made his way across the room. There was going to be a meeting in a few minutes time. he clumsily shuffled all his paper into his desk and left.  
  
Almost everyone was there already. Even Ginny was there too. he took his place beside her and opened his folder. The head of the daily prophet stood up and started talking. but Draco was lost in his own world......  
  
He looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. she looked like an angel. all her make up were lined properly, her hair was in a loose ponytail, and her clothes that she wore were really good taste. she never looked tired, like he always was. The way she laughed, talked, the way she sighed when she was frustrated, were all trademarks of her.  
  
"draco, draco, Draco!"   
  
"huh?"  
  
"pay attention!" Ginny whispered. "now he's going to talk about our department!"  
  
The head of the daily prophet, which in Draco's opinion was mr. obese because he was really fat, said." Now, we got some really good replys from our sport fans, but as usual, there were some flames. Anyway, they said they liked what you guys have been writing, and they requested an interview of the once famous, Hogwarts seeker, Harry Potter."  
  
Draco groaned. Ginny poked him in the ribs. "Uh, Sir, I think this round, me and Mr. Malfoy will interview him. if that's all right"  
  
"sure, sure"  
  
Mr. obese started talking about another department and Draco continued to daze.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco woke up with a start. "sorry, i think i dozed off at mr. obese's voice again."  
  
"Mr... what?" ginny said sputtering with mirth. Draco grinned. "Obese" he told her. Ginny couldn't control it anymore. She started shaking with laughter. "you're so mean! he's our boss mind you"   
  
"yeah yeah." "well, anyway, I'm meeting hermoine soon, want to come?"  
  
"nah" Ginny responded. I'll be sitting by drinking coffee. "remember to tell her okay?"  
  
Draco sighed "I can't give promises. But I'll try."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey hermoine." Hey Drac."  
  
"was your boss angry?"  
  
"nope, i made it on time."  
  
"Good!!!" hermoine said hugging him tightly. They had met up in a cafe near Draco's workplace. It was really beautiful. Just that hermoine chose a secluded corner of the cafe which made Draco really uncomfortable.   
  
"look hermoine, i got something to tell you"  
  
"I got something to tell you too."  
  
"ladies first."  
  
"okay, if you say so. Well, i filled up an application for a job in Durmstrang as a teacher. they owled me this morning saying the application has been accepted. I may be leaving at the end of this month... and Draco? we may have to break up because of this. i don't want a relationship in which i cant see the guy i love. I'm really sorry."  
  
Draco was so happy he didn't know what to say  
  
"If that's the case, I'm really sorry we have to end this too" he said in his saddest voice.   
  
"Oh Draco, I'll always remember you," she said her eyes all filled with tears.  
  
"yeah me too" he said trying as much not to shout for joy.  
  
"well, anyway, I can't stay long, Ron wants to meet me too. bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...harry..."  
  
Draco heard voices the moment he reached his office door. He leaned closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Gin, I'm really fond of you, you must know that, I don't know what to do without you"  
  
"Harry, I treat you as a friend, almost my best friend, and i love you for being my friend, but not in your kind of love, you have to understand that."  
  
"Gin, if you would just give me a chance, I know this would work out."  
  
"Harry, it won't, trust me, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
he heard harry sigh and continue talking.  
  
"Gin, i want to let you know I'll wait for you to change your mind. Maybe then you'll come to love me too.  
  
"yeah maybe"   
  
Draco heard a faint 'pop' and knew Harry had left.  
  
He decided to go down and stay there for a while so Ginny wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. After about ten minutes, he went back up.  
  
He opened the door and saw Ginny looking really flustered looking through some pieces of paper.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Ginny looked up. "Hey" she greeted him. "I've thought it over, I think you should interview Harry."  
  
Looking at Ginny's tired mood, he didn't want to make her even more upset.  
  
"Okay".  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review, Review, Review please!!!! 


	3. surprises, meetings, PARTY!

hello again! well, just wanted to say, thank you all who reviewed, I'm really glad. credits later. let's get on with chap 3.  
  
  
* * *  
Draco sat in a corner of a bar. Harry was supposed to be here about 30 minutes ago. he tapped his foot impatiently. Ever since Ginny handed him the assignment to interview potter, all his spare time were given into locating him. yet, no avail. Finally, just yesterday, he managed to make a timing with potter. and now, he's nowhere.  
Draco contemplated just letting this whole frustrating interview drop. But mr.obese would surely object. He waited for about another 20 minutes then left the bar in a very, very angry mood.  
  
When Draco entered his office, Ginny was nowhere to be found. A note was left on his table.  
  
Draco,  
I'm taking the rest of the day off. Since tomorrow's a holiday, there's no work, but we need to discuss the sports section. time's running short. Meet me at the cafe round the corner of the office around evening. If you can't make it owl me. Gin.  
  
Draco looked at it. It definitely wasn't a date. It was work. all work. he ran a hand through his hair frustratedly and sat down on his chair heavily.   
  
The rest of the day seemed to be passing in slow motion without Ginny around. By the time he got home, he was dead beat. he laid down on his couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco was awokened by the sound of those neighbours. They were always quarrelling about something. He got dressed and had a quick breakfast and continued his 'great search' to find potter.  
  
While he was half-way through his work, an owl came through his window. "oh shit" he practically shouted when the bird nearly toppled his pumpkin juice over. He read the paper over, not wanting to miss a word. It was from Pansy, telling him that Blaise got a new girlfriend. She had been after Blaise for a very long time now.  
  
Of course, Pansy was dying to know who that girl was and as usual, asked him to help. Draco wrote back rude vulgarities telling her to get lost and sent the owl out again.  
  
One good thing about Blaise was that he wasn't the typical slytherin material. Blaise was mean and all, but if you bothered to do some soul-searching of him, you'll find that he'll probably be in Ravenclaw or something. He didn't know why the sorting hat didn't know that. Because of that, many girls from other houses went after him.  
  
After about half an hour, another owl came flying through, filled with rude vulgarities, scolding him back and telling him the new girl was Ginny Weasley. yeah, yeah, like I care. He thought. Wait. Ginny Weasley? isn't that my work partner? the one I like? my god.  
  
I'll ask her about it later. he swore to himself.  
  
At about 6 in the evening, he wore his cloak and left for that cafe. There, Ginny was already seated, sipping some tea. "Waited long?" he asked  
  
"nope, you came just on time."  
  
"Well, anyway, let's get into business. Have you located Harry?" She said in a very business-like tone.  
  
"I spent so long trying to find him but i can't seem to get him. He's probably somewhere out there doing god-knows-what."  
  
"I understand" she really did. Draco had a suspicion she went looking for him too. "I'll do my best to find him, mean while, could you be the one to answer the question column?" Ginny asked with a hopeful expression.   
  
"yeah, but we got to speed things up. In three days time is the deadline." Draco reminded her.  
  
She nodded and continued to sip her tea. "So, I heard you found someone right for you." Draco said trying to make conversation.  
  
She placed down her cup of tea and said very politely. "I did, it's Blaise, He's a real gentleman." She also had a tone of finality in her voice.  
  
They continued talking about the sports section and soon, Draco heard a pair of feet shuffling towards them. He looked up and was surprised to find Blaise.   
  
"Hello there, i hope I'm not disrupting anything, but me and Gin gotta go."   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, we were about to leave anyway. Right Draco?"  
  
'Uh right"  
  
"Great" With that Blaise and Ginny looped arms and walked out of the cafe together.  
  
Draco just stared after them wondering what the world was becoming into.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, when Draco arrived for work, just on time, he found Ginny already there absorbed in doing her work. She looked so absorbed he did not want to disturb her.   
  
After some silence, he heard her stretch and then shriek."I didn't see you!"  
  
"hello, nice surprise, but I was here about 20 minutes ago"  
  
"Oh sorry, I was too busy I didn't notice" she said apologetically.   
  
"By the way Draco, I managed to find Harry. I got the interview done. I hope the question column is ready too?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
'great then, we'll all done, want to go and celebrate with the rest of the staff members? they got a celebration in a few minutes time and we are all invited"   
  
"I guess I could go, you can make it?"  
  
"Of course. Why not?"  
  
"I thought Blaise would be preparing something for you two tonight."  
  
"Oh he isn't, we broke up already." she answered casually.  
  
"That fast?"  
  
"Draco" she sighed. "You're really slow, I was just pretending to help him, in order to make Pansy stop harrassing him."  
  
"oh" was all Draco could say.  
  
"Well, come on, let's PARTY" She announced.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
finally!!! thank you people, putting up with me. REVIEW!!!  
  
HP Girl, AMY, Nepherei ... sorry if I missed out any, I'm in a rush, it's really late over here. Bye!!! 


	4. hysterics, Date?

a/n: I'm glad I've finally written this chapter. it has been a long week. hope you reviewers out there enjoy this chap. btw, im sorry if Draco is OOC but im sorry. It was a mistake on my part. hee. anw, here's chap 4.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 4  
The party was in full swing when they arrived. To Draco, it was more like a disco. All the lights were turning, flashing different colors everywhere. Draco wore a tee and casual cargo pants while Ginny wore a simple halter.  
  
The music was wild and everyone were just dancing to the beat. There were no proper dances, like two people holding each other and moving slowly. Draco and Ginny had a dance together. She could dance really well, as though she had been to one of these before.   
  
After a dance with her, Draco went to get a drink. He got pumpkin juice for himself and Ginny.   
  
The party went on till mid morning. Everyone were dead tired when they left the party. Even for Draco, he was ready to collapse onto the couch the moment he got home.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco woke up only to find his back was aching real bad. He stretched and took a seat by his desk ready to do some work before he actually left for work. he sighed and began to flip through a folder. Suddenly, this red piece of paper flew through the window dropping itself on his shoulder.  
  
"What the-"  
  
The red piece of paper suddenly started shouting with a voice he could instantly recognise.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? LEADING HERMOINE ON? SHE THINKS YOU ARE GOING TO PROPOSE SOON. GET YOUR SORRY ARSE IN THE OFFICE THIS INSTANT, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS GET HURT."  
  
Then the paper caught flames and burnt.  
  
"shit" was the only possible thing he could say.  
  
He apparated to the office in a swift motion.  
  
There, sitting on a couch shooting him with looks of pure venom was Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Did you know, that Hermoine thinks you were going to propose to her on the day she told you she would be leaving? Now she's not going to Durmstrang because she finally made up her mind and wants to marry /i."  
  
"How was I supposed to know she had such little common sense?"  
  
"She DOES NOT have little common sense Draco, you have, I expected you to be more sensible. What were you trying to do? When she finds out, she's going to be so hurt, and you know she's the emotional type".  
  
"Ginny, how many times must I tell you? It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed in defense, his anger rising slightly.  
  
"Fine, but you are involved in this, you better clear this whole thing up." Ginny said wearily.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something when Ginny just buried her head in her hands and plopped back down on the couch.  
  
Soft sobs could be heard coming from her.   
  
Did I make her cry? Draco thought, aghast.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, I know I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I shouldn't have even sent you that howler. It's just that so many things haven't been right and just now when I saw Hermoine's big smiling face saying that you guys might be married, I felt so guilty. It's like I know something that can actually ruin her and here I am not doing anything!"  
  
With that, she got up and excused herself to go to the washroom.  
  
I will tell her tonight. Draco confirmed with himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermoine was so excited. She couldn't express how excited she was. Draco Malfoy was finally going to propose!   
  
There he was, sitting just opposite her, with the most handsome face on earth.  
  
"Hermoine... there's this thing which I have been wanting to tell you a week now..."  
  
Hermoine could hardly contain her excitement she let out a squeal.  
  
Draco looked at her with an odd expression but continued anyway.  
  
"We need to break up."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermoine could hardly believe her ears, break up?   
  
"Yeah, you see, I've never really liked you, you were just thinking I liked you."  
  
This must be a joke, was it april fools? nah, it's too early, then why is he saying all these? Hermoine was frozen in shock. She did the only thing that came into her mind. She fainted. (a/n with a thud, to be exact. *sniggers*)  
  
* * *  
  
"Great, now she's fainted." he murmured to himself.  
  
"Little help here please!" Draco waved a waiter over. The waiter helped him to call a hospital and did all the necessasy things to do when someone fainted. Draco was a little impressed by the service. He only followed Hermoine all the way to make sure she got to the hospital alright. He then made his way back home somberly.  
  
"I hope Ginny doesn't berate me for this, she was the one who urged me to break up with her, it's not directly my fault, I'm not in any physical danger with Ron am I?" Draco mentally questioned himself and then prepared for a long, nice rest.   
  
(Next morning.)  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes. Another typical work day, he thought with no emotion. He changed into his robes and apparated into the office.   
  
Ginny wasn't there yet, and it seemed really quiet. He really hoped that she wouldn't come in scolding him - again. About thirty minutes later, she came in, said in a cheerful not angry manner "Draco Malfoy, was it so serious until she had to faint? What exactly did you tell her? Ron woke me up in the middle of the night saying 'Moine was in the hospital."  
  
"All I said was that we needed to break up, she just stood there as if she saw a ghost and then just like that, she fainted." Draco explained. "Anyway, it's also a good thing, there's a lot of privacy in the hospital, Ron and Hermoine can do many things there." Draco suggested with obvious disgust.  
  
"Nope, when she woke up, the nurses said she was acting all wierd so they gave her a jab to let her have a nice, peaceful sleep till the next morning Oh, and if you think you'll get off the hook easily, you're wrong because Ron is really pissed at you for not visiting, but don't worry, he'll be at Hermoine's bedside for the time being so it's safe for awhile." Ginny finished as though nothing was wrong.  
  
Draco groaned and continued with his work. "What are you doing anyway? The next issue is not due very soon, we got all the time in the world. Why so hard working." Ginny commented.  
  
'It's just some ideas' Draco snapped. "Okok, don't get all edgy with me" Ginny taunted. "let's see what you've got here."  
  
'Hmmm, number one, have an interview with an ex seeker, Draco Malfoy, number two, get tips from ex seeker , Draco Malfoy, number three, Get photos of ex seeker, Draco Malfoy. If all the others are the same, I would rather not read them"  
  
"Don't worry, one of them are not about me" He offered. "Urgh, you're so full of yourself" Ginny argued.  
  
"All my pleasure, Miss Weasley" Draco responded.   
  
With a shake of her head, she made her way towards her desk.  
  
After a few moments of comfortable silence doing their own work, Draco suddenly asked." Ginny, you wanna go on a date?"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny was obviously surprised. Then she didn't say anything as though she was thinking then finally, with a broad grin, she answered " Sure."   
  
He smiled. She smiled and they got back to their work.  
  
* * *  
  
For about the twelth time of the evening, Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Then he felt irritated. Since when was he this vain?  
  
in a few minutes time, he would be going to Ginny apartment to pick her up and bring her to Three broomsticks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Coming!" Ginny Weasley shouted as she ran to the door. She had been busy getting ready as she left work a little late.   
  
Upon opening the door, she saw the face of Draco Malfoy. he was wearing this suit, with a tie which had Slytheryn colors. She watched as Draco looked at her outfit with intrest. She was wearing this sleeveless shirt with a lion on it and a really really sweet skirt which was light blue.  
  
He presented her with a stalk of rose which delighted her. They looped arms and left for dinner.  
  
They apparated at the entrace of Three Broomsticks and took their places at the table Draco booked. While waiting for the food, Draco made conversation about Hogwarts when they attended it. Ginny was surprised she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was something like when she was with Harry, just that it was something a little different. But Draco, as usual, made some pretty rude comments about a few of the people around him with dislike. But Ginny didn't mind, that was what Draco was. And that made him special.  
  
The food that Draco ordered were delicious. She had never tasted anything like that before, it was simply a sumptuous meal.  
  
After the dinner, they went for a walk. By then, it was already eleven in the night. Ginny suggested they visit Hermoine before they left for home. Draco agreed, and they headed for St. Mungos.  
  
There, in the hospital ward, it seemed really quiet. Ginny confidently walked in and made her way to Hermione's bed. Draco followed.  
  
Hermoine was tossing and turning, murmuring something in her sleep. Then, suddenly, as though she was plugged into a electric switch, she bolted up straight. When she spotted Draco, she sighed with relief.  
  
"Draco, I had the wierdest dream, I dreamt that we broke up!"  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. He cleared his throat. "Hermoine, I don't think that was a dream. I did break up with you and you fainted, that's why you're here."   
  
She looked around, and spotted Ginny. "Gin, is this true? wh-what he said? We did break up?" Ginny reluctantly nodded. She was on the verge of crying from guilt. What was she thinking? Going on a date with Draco Malfoy?  
  
Hermoine looked back and forth at them and said in a soft voice "You guys are together aren't you?"  
  
Ginny looked at her sadly. Draco confirmed it.  
  
Suddenly, she burst into tears. " this...this is a dream, all a dream, yes a dream, all..all a dream..." She started chanting. (a/n am I making her sound pathetic? sorry!)  
  
When the nurse nearby heard this, she quickly came over with a needle. She injected Hermoine and instantly, she calmed down. Draco steered Ginny out of the ward. "Oh my God Draco, I can't believe I'm being so mean." she cried. Draco hugged her. "Come on, it's not your fault. take it easy on yourself"  
  
Ginny cried some more. Draco slowly brought her out of the hospital and apparated to her flat. Ginny had quietened down and was now facing him.   
  
"Sorry for being so difficult, and thanks for treating me to a really really nice evening, i enjoyed it."  
  
Draco beamed and hugged her again. "It's alright, like I said, don't take it too hard, I understand what you're going through, with Potter liking you and everything."  
  
Ginny knew that instant that her conversation with harry was overheard by Draco. She decided not to pursue the matter.  
  
"And welcome for the evening, I enjoyed it too."  
  
Then Draco leaned forward slightly but hesitantly, and gave her a quick but firm kiss on her mouth. It was a short one, but it was sweet all the same.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Whew, i got another chapter out. thank you reviewers, ATrueSlytherin. and Nepherei, thank you for reviewing all my chaps!. 


End file.
